The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Retail outlets, particularly food retailers, require a plurality of building systems during operation. Such building systems often include refrigeration systems, anti-condensate heating (ACH) systems, lighting systems, and HVAC systems. Each of these building systems includes associated equipment and controllers configured to perform various functions. For example, refrigeration systems include compressors, condensers, evaporators, and the like, connected to a refrigeration system controller and configured to cool refrigeration cases to a desired temperature.
Building system performance may be monitored by monitoring building system operating parameters and associated data, such as set point, temperature and pressure data, via the refrigeration system controller. Building system performance impacts the retailer profit. Building system operating data and operating parameters must be monitored to ensure that the building systems are operating correctly, efficiently, and cost effectively.
Traditionally, access to building system controller operating data and parameters is done piece meal, one controller at a time. It is difficult for a retailer, accessing building system controllers in this manner, to monitor all the building systems of a given retail location. It is even more difficult to monitor all the building systems of a retailer across all of the various retail locations. It is also difficult for a retailer to backup, or restore, building system data and operating parameters for all the retailer's various building systems. It is also difficult to effectuate an operating parameter change across all building systems.